Claudius
Claudius (クラウディウス, Kuraudiusu) is a sorcerer. He is a member of Black Lodge and one of a sorcerer of Anticross. He is the master of the grimoire Celaeno Fragments (セラエノ断章 Seraeno Danshō?) and controls the Deus Machina Lord Byakhee. Appearance He is seen dressed in modern sports clothing, with purple face paint which acts as a magical enhancement. His eyes are yellow, his hair is green. There are also two rings attached to each of his middle finder. From his apperance, we can tell that he is about 10 years old. When he is revived by Tiberius in Leica's route, his eyes remain being yellow despite there is no light in them. Also his body can regenerate after become an undead. Personality A very cocky, foul-mouthed, hot-headed kid. He always argues with Caligula and ends up fighting with him. Despite being a kid; however; like other Anticross, he does not show any sighs of hesitation when killing people, as seen in three routes of the game. When Caligula is killed, he will turn into a bloodlust revenger and seek to kill anyone who is responsible for his friend's death. Plot Al Azif Route He is first seen along with Caligula when they are on a mission of pursuing Tyrant, who has escaped from Black Lodge's prison. Even though they have catches up with Tyrant, they fail to recapture her because of the overwhelming power between Tyrant and them. The next time he and Caligula appear is in a family restaurant where Kurou, Al Azif and Nero are having lunch together. And without saying any words, he and Caligula blow up a restaunrant; to satisfy his lust, Claudius uses his magic wind to slice pedestrians. Kurou can't belive in his eyes that a kid like Claudius can slaughter people with such a straight face. Al Azif has recognized that he and Caligula are all members of Anticross due to Claudius's wind magic, Hastur power. After exchanging words with Caligula, Claudius throws bad words and insults Caligula for being too cowardly and then they fight each other. Their fight not only cause noisy to a city but also steal many civilian's life. Kurou can't stand this scene, so he decides to stop their rampage. Noticing Kurou's presence, Caligula and Claudius stop fighting and target Kurou. At first, even in Magius Style, Kurou still be overwhelmed by the unique strength come from Caligula and the special agility come from Claudius. However, when he and Caligula prepare to finish Kurou off, things turned upside down because Tyrant butts in and gives Kurou two magic guns, Cthugha and Ithaqua. Kurou points the gun at them, Cthugha at Claudius and Ithaqua at Cligula. Six bullets come from Ithaqua penetrate Claigula's magic barrier and two of them take his left eye and arm. As for Claudius, he must focus all his magical power into his wind barrier to stop a powerful shoot from Cthugha, a bullet spins madly even though Claudius stops it with all his might. Getting injured, Caligula becomes insane and summon his Deus Machina, Kraken, into battle. Claudius try to calm him down but it's useless, with no other choice, he also summons his Deus Machina, Lord Byakhee, to aid Caligula, Claudius doesn't forget to curse his comrade's idiocy. Category:Anticross Category:Black Lodge Category:Characters in Deus Machina Demonbane Category:Characters in Kishin Hishou Demonbane Category:Sorcerer